<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming out on top by makesometime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109015">Coming out on top</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime'>makesometime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Mario Kart, Other, Suggestive Themes, Video &amp; Computer Games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:39:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario Kart is Vesseek's game and they're not about to lose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Vesseek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming out on top</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is wholly inspired by a wonderful piece of art by Panda, which can be found <a href="https://areyouokaypanda.tumblr.com/post/641729461914583040/a-photo-taken-10-seconds-before-vesseek-pulls">here on tumblr</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grizzop’s winning.</p>
<p>Which, really, in any other situation they might let him have. They’ve never been as competitive as him, never <em>needed</em> to win in the same way as Grizzop does - snarling, angry and heated when he doesn’t come out on top.</p>
<p>But not here.</p>
<p>Not now.</p>
<p>Mario Kart is<em> Vesseek’s game.</em></p>
<p>They reach out slowly with their right leg, flexing their toes slightly. Grizzop doesn’t notice, too busy squinting at the screen and focussing on not letting any of the AI racers overtake him. He doesn’t realise how close Vesseek is, which is good. Allows them to make their move.</p>
<p>They hook their toes around the cord of the controller and yank, sending it flying halfway across the room. They hear Grizzop yelp in surprise and anger and focus their attention on the screen for the three seconds they’re going to have without his retaliation. It’s enough time to scoot past and over the finish line and the race is theirs.</p>
<p>They think they’re going to get some harsh words, maybe a little cursing, before Grizzop goes off to get a consolatory beer.</p>
<p>Instead they look over just in time to see Grizzop flying at them, tackling them back into the support of the beanbag.</p>
<p>“Cheater.”</p>
<p>They really should be more concerned by the righteous anger in Grizzop’s eyes, but the leg pressing up between their thighs is more than a little distracting.</p>
<p>“You were gonna win.” They say, enjoying the spark of irritation that inspires on Grizzop’s face.</p>
<p>“Ha!” Grizzop crows, lifting a hand from beside their head to point accusingly at their face. “You’re not even <em>trying</em> to hide it.”</p>
<p>It’s easy to smooth his hands down, over Grizzop’s back and to cup his ass and tug him closer. He even looks a little <em>surprised,</em> as if he wasn’t the one that just flung himself at them.</p>
<p>“Why would I? I won.”</p>
<p>Grizzop snarls, burying his face in their throat, his teeth a sharp little nick against their skin. There’s something about him like this, righteous and full of a shivering fury that Vesseek adores. It always spells a good time for them.</p>
<p>“I hate you sometimes.” Grizzop says, pulling back and rocking his hips against them.</p>
<p>“No you don’t.” Vesseek grins. “You hate losing. There’s a difference.”</p>
<p>“Make it up to me.”</p>
<p>Vesseek laughs, tucking their legs over the backs of his and leaning back more, thrusting their chest up at him. “You’re the one on top. Figure that leaves me at your mercy.”</p>
<p>Grizzop’s eyes flash for a moment before his hands are everywhere at once and Vesseek can’t chew their lips hard enough to hide a smile.</p>
<p>Looks like they’re winning twice today.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>